


Cuddling After Dinner

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Love, Pharmercy, after dinner, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: Pharah and Mercy cuddling after a large dinner





	Cuddling After Dinner

Angela sat on the large white sofa gently rubbing her stomach, groaning slightly at the bulge from the amount of food she had eaten. Chinese take away, of which the empty containers were resting on the wooden coffee table, was her absolute favourite. Fareeha had surprised her with the food, when she returned home, after another late day at the lab. Fareeha was so caring towards her, which was one of the many reasons why Angela loved her.

“Eaten too much, beloved?” Fareeha asked, with a small smirk creeping across her face, already knowing the answer.

“Of course,” Angela nodded, with fake pain on her face, “you know it’s my weakness!” she joked back.

“Well,” Fareeha began, “why don’t you grab a blanket and we’ll see what movies on TV? I’ll clean up.”

Angela nodded excitedly, lifting herself off the sofa as quickly as she could. She stepped out of the room for a few moments, while Fareeha leaned down and grabbed all of the containers from the table, before walking to the bin and dropping them inside. As the bin lid closed, Angela reappeared holding a white, fluffy blanket bundled in her arms. She invited Fareeha to sit first, as usual, before cuddling underneath Fareeha’s outstretched arm and resting her head on Fareeha’s chest. Angela threw the blanket forward, to unravel it, before bringing it up over the two of them. Both Angela and Fareeha had wide smiles, content to stay like this for as long as possible.

After staying like this for some time, Fareeha picked up the remote, which had been laying on the armrest near her and switched on the TV. Angela turned towards the TV and asked, “So, what shall we watch, liebling?”

“I’m not sure, lets have a look through the channels.” Fareeha responded while blushing. She loved to be called cute things by Angela in German, as it made her feel special. Angela knew this and said them quite often; she loved when Fareeha blushed and became shy and bashful.

Neither of them could decide on what to watch, so they settled on a Disney movie marathon, which happened to be on. During the movies, they both laughed, cried and generally had a wonderful time cuddling together. As the hours started to fly away, both Angela and Fareeha began to snore briefly, before snapping awake.

“Shall we go to bed, my love?” Fareeha asked, while rubbing her eyes.

“No… too sleepy… good night liebling” Angela responded, the sleep apparent in her voice, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. As she did this, she pushed herself further into Fareeha’s chest, with soft snores emanating from her quickly. Fareeha nodded, as she picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She tossed the remote to the side and leaned her head down onto the top of Angela’s. She could feel Angela snuggle further into her, as she pulled her gently closer. They stayed this way until the morning rays of sunshine pierced through the windows of their living room.


End file.
